


Последний день в Германии

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, Goodbyes, Running Away
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Через 12 часов он будет уже в другой части света, подальше от всех этих корпоративных дрязг, всей суеты, всего бардака европейского спорта.
Relationships: Roger Schmidt & Kevin Kampl (mentioned), Roger Schmidt & Tayfun Korkut
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668
Kudos: 1





	Последний день в Германии

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.
> 
> Написано для Феста однострочников-2018 сообщества Зелёная Карточка на Дайри.  
> Ключ: "I-33. Киберпанк!АУ, краткая история конкуренции Байера и Ред Булла"  
> В Леверкузене нет небоскрёбов, но представим, что Байер их понастроил.

Вечернее небо над Леверкузеном пылало. Яростное пламя заходящего солнца прорывалось сквозь металлические шпили небоскребов, ослепляя Роджера даже через толстые слои тонированного стекла. Казалось, из этого места его прогоняло не только руководство, но и сама природа.

— Сколько у нас времени, Джим? — спросил он, опустив взгляд на мелькающие внизу крохотные домишки.

— Полтора часа, — Джим краем глаза глянул в навигатор. — Доберемся до Кельна, встанем на магнитку, пересечем границу с Бельгией, а там уже спокойно полетим через канал до Островов. Даже ползком доползти успеваем.

— На магнитке через Ахен? — Роджер усмехнулся. — Мы ж там встанем на час, а то и на два, минимум.

— Ооо, ты не знаешь, на что способна эта крошка! — Джим погладил усыпанную разноцветными огоньками светодиодов приборную панель. — Она и без рельс летает как сокол! Облетим других, да и все. Так что не боись, форы в полтора часа нам хватит.

— Ну ладно, будь по-твоему, — вдруг Роджер выцепил на земле знакомые силуэты поля: — А давай тогда остановочку сделаем, раз мы никуда не торопимся.

Аэромобиль остановился в полуметре над асфальтом, и Роджер вышел из него навстречу расчерченному полю. Запах свежего газона примешивался с ноткой приближающейся грозы. Роджер закрыл глаза и постарался запомнить этот момент как можно лучше. Через 12 часов он будет уже в другой части света, подальше от всех этих корпоративных дрязг, всей суеты, всего бардака европейского спорта. Его ждет совершенно новый мир, где можно будет начать с чистого листа. Ну, или почти: была все же одна загвоздка, которая никак не хотела исчезать и слезно просила забрать ее с собой.

Потом. Все потом.

— Я знал, что ты заглянешь сюда!

Роджер обернулся и увидел блеск застывших в легкой грусти черных глаз.

— Тайфун? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. — Что ты здесь делаешь в столь поздний час?

Они пожали друг другу руки и крепко обнялись.

— Пришел попрощаться. Пост принять.

— Да ну какой пост, брось, мы не в армии.

— За тобой собираются лететь перехватчики, если ты не покинешь страну. Мне кажется, похоже.

Роджер пожал плечами.

— Я знал, чем это закончится. Знал, на что шел. Нельзя просто так перейти из «Ред Булла» к конкурентам и остаться в белом. Хорошо еще, что я лечу из страны не ногами вперед.

— На этом? — Тайфун кивнул в сторону аэромобиля. В этой вечной грусти явно проблескивал страх.

— Ну да. Выглядит так себе, согласен, но ты бы знал, кто у нее за рулем!

— И кто же?

— Ну... — Роджер несколько замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Мой хороший друг. Ему можно доверять.

— И давно вы с ним друзья?

Ладно, раскусил.

— Не очень, но я ему должен пиво, так что живым он меня довезет точно.

Тайфун вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал он, а затем, подняв взгляд на Роджера, добавил: — Или хотя бы примерно представляешь.

— Не волнуйся, не пропаду! — Роджер потрепал его за плечо. — Ты лучше за своих переживай, им полезнее будет.

— Ах, да, тут как раз Кевин ко мне подходил, про тебя спрашивал все время. Что ему сказать?

Роджер нахмурился. А что сказать-то? Чтобы забыл и никогда не искал? Чтобы приезжал, плюнув на собственную безопасность? Что вообще говорят в таких случаях?

— Скажи, чтобы следил за рогами.

— Рогами? — удивился Тайфун.

— Просто скажи, он поймет. Шутка у нас такая.

Они не заметили, как дошли до аэромобиля, где в ожидании стучал ногтями по капоту Джим.

— Кто там за Ахен переживал и полчаса проболтал?

— Полчаса?! — воскликнул Роджер. — Да мы же только поздоровались да парой слов перекинулись!

Он тут же забрался в салон и перед тем, как захлопнуть дверцу, посмотрел напоследок в печальные глаза Тайфуна.

— Ты не думай, что я прямо совсем навсегда уезжаю, — сказал он полушепотом. — Если все уладится, может, и вернусь.

Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Тайфуна:

— Когда.

Машина плавно поднялась в воздух и мгновенно скрылась в ночи, оставив за собой белесый азотный след.


End file.
